Freaky Friday
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sakura and Tenten switch lives! What happens to Neji and Sasuke? Plz! R&R! My first ever fanfic!
1. The fight

Freaky Friday…………………….Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. At all. (sad, sad)

-

-

-

Tenten glanced at her watch. "Where the heck is she?!" it had been 3 hours and there still was no sign of Sakura. Waiting in the lobby of Konaha Movie Theater, Tenten heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Haruno Sakura.

Sakura: (waves) Tenten! Over here!

Tenten: (walks over) finally! Where in God's name were you?!

Sakura: Jeeze, calm down, Tenten! I was with Sas-

Tenten: (rolls eyes) SASUKE?! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke is all you can talk about!

Sakura: Tenten! Why are you so mad?!

Tenten: Every frickin time we plan to go to the movies, or the mall, you always are LATE because of that cold-hearted-jack-ass!

Sakura: "Cold-hearted-jack-ass"? (Sarcastically) ya wanna know who that is?!

Tenten: (sarcastically) Uh…Sasuke?!

Sakura: NO! It's you!

Tenten: why I never heard such a-

Sakura: IF YOU REALLY WERE MY FRIEND, YOU'D KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE SASUKE!!!

Tenten: WELL I GUESS WE AREN'T FRIENDS!!!

Sakura: FINE! THEN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER, EVER, EVER, AGAIN!!!!!!

Tenten: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE SOMETHING UGLY, THEN DON'T LOOK IN THE FRICKIN MIRROR!!!

Sakura: FINE!!!!

Tenten: FINE!!!!

-Both storm off-

-

-

-

-

-

-At Tenten's house-

Tenten: Stupid pink haired freak. All she can think about is_ Sasuke_….

-Knock knock-

Tenten: Who is it?!

Tenten's mom: Me, Time for bed.

Tenten: Oh, okay.

-In bed-

Tenten: If only I could mess up her life…. (Sleeps)

-

-

-

-

-At Sakura's house-

Sakura: "tenten" what a dumb name. I wish I could-

Ami: (Sakura's older sis) Time for bed!

Sakura: Fine!

(In bed)

Sakura: I wish I could mess her life up! That'd teach her to name-call **MY** boy-friend!!! (Sleeps)

-Just then a bolt of lightning strikes Tenten and Sakura's house-

O.o…….

O.o.neji: Ya like it? Sorry if it's not really long. I'm new here.

R & R PLZ!!!!!


	2. Sakura finds out

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The next morning…

At Tenten's house

Sakura: (rolls over) hn….

Tenten's mom: Tenten! Sweetie! The phone's for you!

Sakura:…tenten? (Sits up in bed…looks around) What the hell? What? I'm at Tetnen's house? Wait, I'm at Tenten's house? How is that possible? (Gets up and looks in mirror)

Sakura: Oh.My.God. (Screams) I'm Tenten! I'm Tenten! Ok, ok, calm down. I probably just ate some bad ramen! Yeah! That's it! I'll wake up any minute now! I hope.

Tenten's mom: Tenten! Phone! Now!!

Sakura: Wait! This is my chance to mess up Tenten's life! Yes! (walks over to "mom" and takes phone.)

Sakura: hellllllllllllllllllloooo?

Neji:…Tenten?

Sakura:-cough- uh, yes.

Neji: uh…you sound different.

Sakura: So do you. Now, what did you call for?

Neji:I heard you and Sakura got in a huge fight. I just called to see if you were alright.

Sakura: how did you find this out?

Neji: Temari. She was there with Shikamaru.

Sakura: Oh.

Neji: … You sound different. Are you sick?

Sakura: I hope so.

Neji: Huh?

Sakura: nothing… hey, can you come over?

Neji: Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye (hangs up).

Sakura: (sigh) bye. (Hangs up). Wait. If I'm in Tenten's body…then, where's mine?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Tenten learns

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own _Naruto_. Y.Y

-At Sakura's house-

Tenten: Why is the mattress so comfy?

Ami: (comes in) Wake up. The phone's for you. (Throws phone on bed)

Tenten: Ami? Why is _she _at_ my_ house? Oh…phone. Hello?

Sasuke: hey, it's me.

Tenten: and "me" is…?

Sasuke: "me" is "Sasuke"…listen; I heard you and Tenten got in a huge fight.

Tenten: '_you and Tenten'_ Tenten? I'm Tenten!

Sasuke: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Tenten: I am! By the way-why'd you call me?

Sasuke: I was wonderin' if you wanted to go to Dairy Queen.

Tenten: Ooh, Sure! I could really use a Blizzard!

Sasuke: Ok, I'll pick you up.

Tenten: OK!!!

Both: Bye! (Hangs up)

Tenten: Whoa- that was weird! Sasuke never calls me unless he asks what Sakura wants for her Birthday….wait… (Looks in mirror)

………

Tenten: hm… it seems I have switched minds with Sakura…I wonder if she's flippin' out…Probably.

A minute later

Tenten: (comes down stairs) Ami?

Ami: (talking to Itachi) Yeah, so Yumi asked Kakashi-sensi if he'd give up reading his dumb books for Lent, and he said no….

Itachi: (-obviously- bored by the subject) ok….

Ami: (giggle giggle)

Itachi: (rolls eyes)

Tenten: Itachi? Is Sasuke here? (Thinking)_ what an idiotic question! Of Course he's here!_

Itachi: yeah, he's outside- I'll be there in a moment.

Tenten: ok. (Goes outside) Sasuke?

Sasuke: Over here!

Tenten: (walks over to car) hey! Ready to go?

Sasuke: Where's Itachi?

Tenten: (inside car) Talking to Ami.

Sasuke: O.o…Itachi's got another girl-friend?

Tenten: "girlfriend?" she wishes!

Sasuke: hey Sakura?

Tenten: hey what?

Sasuke: (kisses Tenten) nothing…

Tenten: (thinking) Holy Shit! Sasuke kisses **amazingly!** Oh my God! So that's why Sakura's always late….

**End of chapter 3**

A/N: ok, sorry for taking so long! Thanks to all my (3) reviewers! You guys rock! XD I'm sooooo sorry it took me sooo long to update….You can blame school for that. Evil school! DIE!!! . . . .Anyways…….. There are only a couple more chapters left. 3 exactly. Then we can get on with all my other stories! Woot woot! XD


	4. Neji wants proof!

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto. (Sadly) Y.Y

**S**akura blinked twice. "Neji?" She yelled, "Is that you?" Neji turned around at the sound of his name and the familiar voice of Tenten. "Hi!" Neji called to Sakura, "What's up?" Sakura slowly walked over to her friend. "Oh, nothing…." Sakura paused. **Should I tell him what happened?** Sakura opened her mouth, but noticed a familiar blonde-haired loud-mouth and a white-eyed shy girl. A.K.A, Uzimaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. "Look!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's Naruto and Hinata!" Neji blinked and said quietly, "Hinata and Uzimaki? What the Hell is up with that?"

"Let's say hi!" Sakura said in a cheery tone, as she grabbed onto Neji's wrist and forced him over to their friends.

Naruto smiled and greeted, "Hi, Tenten!" Then he noticed who was with her. His eyes narrowed. _"Hyuga."_ He greeted flatly.

Neji did the same as Naruto. "Hello, Hinata. _Uzimaki,"_ Naruto and Neji glared at each other. Leaving Hinata and Sakura standing awkwardly. "Uh..." Hinata started, "It's was nice talking to you!" Sakura smiled, "Well, we better go!" She turned to Neji, "Come on Neji!" Not waiting for a response, she pulled Neji by the wrist out of the ramen shop.

"Come on, Sakura." Neji smiled, "let's get some thing to eat."

Sakura smiled back, "Sure. But first, I have to talk to you." Neji looked at "Tenten" concerned. "Yeah, what is it?" Sakura paused before talking as if deciding how to put this. "Uh…Let's just say, I'm not who you think I am." Neji looked at Sakura puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura was quiet for a moment then sighed, "Neji." She began, "I'm not Tenten."

-

-

-

-

"What?" Neji laughed, "That-that's absurd! You are Tenten." Sakura closed her eyes, "No. No I'm not. My name is Haruno Sakura. Not Tenten. Me and Tenten switched lives some how last night. I'm in her body and she's in mine. We have to get this fixed. Soon." Neji looked at Sakura as if she sprouted 2 heads. "Wha-what?" "You heard me! We have to find Tenten! ASAP!!!!!"

-

-

-

-

"I want proof." Neji said as he folded his arms across his chest.

-

-

-

-

**End of Chapter**

A/N: OMG! How is Sakura supposed to "prove" anything? Bwahahaha!!!


	5. Proof? ya want proof?

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This gets so annoying to type. But- for future references, I do not own Naruto.

-

-

-

-

"What?" Sakura asked, "Proof? What do you mean proof?" Neji still had his arms folded across his chest, "I. Want. Proof." He was getting impatient, "Proof, P-R-O-O-F, proof." Sakura couldn't believe this, how was she supposed to 'prove' anything? "Damn," She mumbled as she thought of an idea, "Damn, damn, damn!" She screamed. "What do you mean 'damn'?" Neji had no idea what Sakura thought. Sakura sighed, "I have an idea, how you can tell if I'm lying. But…" Her voice wandered off, "It's kinda weird…" Neji was confused. "Huh? Weird? How?" Sakura bit her lip, "Uh…" She sighed again, "Ok, I'll say it. You are dating Tenten, right?" Neji nodded, "Yeah, of course," "Well, you guys _have_ kissed, right?" Neji nodded, again. "Well," She laughed, "This is a weird thought, but…" Neji was annoyed, now. "Heh," She was quiet, but then, in a small voice, she said, "We could kiss, and then you could tell if I'm lying."

-

-

-

**With Tenten and Sasuke**

"Wow," Tenten sighed, "I just love sunsets!" Sasuke and Tenten were at Make-Out Cliff. (Guess what you do there?) "Hn," Sasuke responded. "Is 'hn' all you boys can say?" Tenten giggled as she pushed Sasuke playfully. Sasuke smirked. Tenten smirked. "What 'cha smirkin' about?" Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, which made Tenten's smirk bigger. "Nothing," Sasuke turned to face Tenten, "Just nothing." Sasuke pulled back a loose strand of Tenten's hair. Tenten blushed, "Hey, Sasuke?" Tenten asked quietly, "Yeah?" Sasuke responded, Tenten blushed a darker shade of red, "Uh, um…Do we always kiss up here?" Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, but a warm smile, "Yes," he whispered into Tenten's ear, "We do…"

-

-

-

**Back to Neji and Sakura **

Neji blushed at Sakura's idea. "Kiss? Right now?" Sakura nodded, then, before Neji had a chance to disagree, Sakura leaned into him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. (I'm not very good at describing kisses, so sorry!) Sakura pulled away. Neji just stood there, debating if this was Tenten or not. "Well?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, "am I lying?" Neji was quiet, and then he licked his lips, as if to savor the taste. "Well?" Sakura asked again. "Hm…" Neji started, "Well, let's see…my sources say you are…." Neji paused for dramatic effect. "Not Tenten. No way in Hell you're Tenten! You suck at kissing!" Sakura laughed, "Try telling that to Sasuke!" Neji and Sakura laughed for a moment. Then, Neji stopped, "We better get you guys back to your normal bodies," Sakura nodded, "yeah, but I don't know where she is." Neji and Sakura paused trying to think a plan to find Tenten. "I know!" Sakura exclaimed, "Temari and Shikamaru know where **everyone** is!" Neji nodded, "Great! Let's get them!"

-

-

-

-

**Back to Sasuke and Tenten**

Tenten and Sasuke leaned in to kiss, but Tenten's phone rang. "Damn," she mumbled as she reached for her coat pocket. Sasuke patiently waited while the song, _"Gallery,"_ played. Tenten flipped open Sakura's phone. "Hello? No. Why would I know? I don't give a rat's ass! No. no. yes, I'm sure. Positive. Shut up. No, I'm with Sasuke. God, shut up! No. Itachi left awhile ago. Yes. Ok. Ok. I know. Supper? I already ate. Taco Bell. Why do you care? Yeah, I got churro's. No. ok. Bye, now." Tenten sighed and hung up. "Who was that?" Sasuke wondered a loud. "Oh, just Ami. Nobody special." She turned to Sasuke. "Ok, where were we?" Sasuke smirked, "Why do you want to kiss me so badly?" Tenten shrugged, "I don't know…" Sasuke and Tenten leaned in again, but this time Sasuke's cell phone rang. "Damn, it!" They both yelled. "Just ignore it," Tenten begged Sasuke. "It's kinda hard to ignore the song, _"This is why I'm hot." _

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Ok, that's enough for today. I have to go to a funeral this week. My great-grandma died. T.T so, instead of writing fanfics, I'll be viewing a dead body. Oh Joy. Hm-Chapters 6 will be done soon. I hope.**


	6. The End of it all

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:**** Ok, I really hate writing this! My name is O.o.neji not Masashi Kishimoto. So, if my name was that, I wouldn't be writing this crap. Yes. That was really random. Ok, on with the story! **

**With Sakura and Neji**

"So…" Sakura's voice wandered off, "do you think you can help us?" The room was quiet. "Ahem," Shikamaru's voice piped up. Sakura sighed, "Shikamaru-sama, will you be willing to help Neji and me?" Shikamaru smiled at the pink-haired girl in front of him. "Hmm…Well, I guess I'll help you. I mean if I _have_ to help you, right Temari?" Temari blinked, "what do you guys need? We're busy." Neji and Sakura exchanged glances, then Neji spoke, "Well…Sakura and Tenten sorta switched lives. We need to find Tenten. This right here," Neji pointed to Sakura, "is Sakura. I need Tenten, but she's in Sakura's body, so…we need to find Tenten."

There was a pause. Shikamaru and Temari glanced back and forth at Sakura, then at Neji. "Hm…." They both mumbled. "I think I know where the panda-haired girl is," Temari said uncertainly, "but, I'm not positive." Neji smiled, "Ok, tell us where my Tenten is." Sakura's face saddened, **"My" Tenten?** Some how, Sakura was jealous.

-

-

-

-

**With Tenten and Sasuke**

Sasuke and Tenten stopped walking for a second. "What's wrong with you today, Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned, "why are you acting funny?" Tenten was quiet. She really didn't feel like talking. "Sakura?" Sasuke cupped his hand on her face, turning her face to face his. "Answer me, Sakura." Sasuke's and Tenten's eyes met for a moment, but Tenten turned away. "Nothing is wrong with me, Sasuke-kun." She tried to smile, "I-I'm just…just tired, that's all." They were both quiet. "I don't think that's the truth," he paused, _"Tenten."_

-

-

-

-

**Back to Neji and Sakura**

"Well?" Temari blinked, "huh? What? Oh, yeah. Tenten's with Sasuke. They're walking in a park. I think it's _Ichigo Park_. I'm not sure though." Neji and Sakura smiled at each other. "Thanks, Temari, Shikamaru." They all waved good-bye.

"So, where's Ichigo Park?" Sakura asked the Hyuga. Neji paused, then said blankly, "right here," Neji pointed at an open field where two people stood. Sakura and Neji both smiled widely as they saw their friends.

"SASUKE!!!"

"TENTEN!!!"

Tenten and Sasuke both glanced up at the sound of their names.

Tenten and Sasuke both smiled.

"SAKURA!!"

"NEJI!!"

All four teenagers ran to each other. Tenten ran over to Neji, Sakura ran to Sasuke. Oh, happy happy joy joy! They were reunited! Yay! Now what? Tenten couldn't sleep at Sakura's house. The same with Sakura. So how were they supposed to go back to normal? Hm...the four teens were quiet while they waited for an idea to sprout from their anime heads. "I have an idea how we can go back to normal!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah?" The other three asked. "Well, the way we were switched. There was a bolt of lightning. We need lightning to switch back!"

-

-

-

"Uh…" Tenten mumbled, "Where can we get lightning?"

………………………

They all slowly turned their head towards Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked. **Der.** Sasuke smacked his forehead, "Chidori!"

-

-

-

-Ok

Sasuke blasted his Chidori at Tenten and Sakura. Praying it would work. Tenten and Sakura both collapsed to the ground.

-

-

-

-

**Uh…At…uh…Tenten's –yeah- Tenten's house**

"Tenten…" Whispered Neji, "Please, please…Tenten wake up! I'm begging you!"

Tenten rolled over. Wait. Rolled over? She slowly opened her eyes to find Neji sitting by her bed. Wati. Again. _Her_ bed? Tenten sat up. "YES!!!" She screamed. "I'm back to normal! Chidori worked! YAY!!" Neji and Tenten smiled at each other. "This calls for chocolate cake." Neji said. "Yeah," Tenten agreed "It does."

-

-

-

**Back to Sakura at her house!**

"Sakura?" Sasuke frowned, "are you awake?" Sakura blinked then smiled, "yeah. And yes- before you ask, I am Sakura." She paused. "I think," she joked. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other. Then, shared a kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay! The story's done! Woot woot! Ok…..I know, the end's a little weird-BUT- Oh well. Hm…My mom's yelling at me, "Get off the frickin computer!" Me-ow. Well……..The End. Oh-thanks for all the reviews! You homie-gangsta's rock!!! Lol.**


End file.
